


Healing

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amilyn Holdo Is Not A Jerk, Amilyn Holdo Lives, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Rewrite, Hurt Finn, Male Friendship, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Other, POV Poe Dameron, Protective Poe Dameron, The Last Jedi Rewrite, just a shameless tribute to their friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After action, a patch-up.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Holy shit, guys, I am so behind — I’m so sorry. Anyway, this takes place in my TLJ rewrite verse, so things may get a little complicated. Basically, Poe’s Resistance Leader here. And Holdo lives. 
> 
> Also, this was fun to write. I don’t ship Finn and Poe (I’m a FinnRey woman), but I find their friendship genuinely touching.

  
Finn’s got a cut on his arm from where one of the First Order soldiers got him. Doctor Kalonia’s treating him, but Poe’s checking in on him. Even as Kalonia bandages Finn’s arm, Poe says, “How are you doing, Finn?”

  
Finn cracks a smile that Poe’s grown to love seeing from him. “I’ve seen worse.”

  
Poe doesn’t laugh. It’s true. After what Kylo Ren did to him, after nearly being executed by Hux and Phasma, Finn probably sees a cut on the arm as just another day on the field. “You did well,” Poe says to him. “You really did. I just have one question: are you okay?”

  
Finn looks startled. It’s like he’s not used to someone asking him that. Then again, Poe doesn’t think the First Order really gives two damns about their soldiers, at least as far as they can use them. “Yeah.” he says.

  
Not for the first time, Poe thinks Finn deserved a lot better. He’s strong, practically made of durasteel, for going through the hell he did and never losing his sense of a better nature. All the stormtroopers are strong. Poe can’t imagine going through the same hell they did.

  
“Thank the stars.” Poe runs a hand through his hair.

  
It’s later that Holdo speaks to him. “General, about Finn…”

  
“What about him?” Holdo, the more she’s come to understand the stormtroopers’ origins, the more she’s softened towards Finn.

  
“You really care about him,” Holdo says.

  
“Yes.” He’s not ready to open up to Holdo that though Poe helped him with finding his name, Finn saved Poe in more ways than one. Finn didn’t just save Poe from captivity in the First Order; he made Poe better. In more ways than one. Rey, Finn, Rose…all of them have simply made him better, and they’re like his family. He’s too young to be a sort of father figure to Finn. He can see Finn as a brother instead. He truly can. He can love Finn as a brother, let him in.

  
“Hold onto him,” Holdo says. “People like that are invaluable.” She smiles. “He’s a true rebel. I like him.”

  
Poe grins. “Yeah,” he says. “Me too.”


End file.
